Licht und Schatten
by Robin Knight
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku und die Legende der Papoufrucht Sorry, weiß leider noch immer nicht, wie die Frucht richtig geschrieben wird


**Licht und Schatten**

Sora stand auf der Insel beim Papoufruchtbaum und wartete auf seine beiden Freunde Kairi und Riku. Eine dieser Früchte hatte er geschält und in drei gleich große Stücke geteilt. Die Legende über diese Frucht erzählte, dass das Schicksal eines Menschen mit dem eines anderen verbunden wird, wenn sie mit ihm geteilt wird. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie mit mehr als nur einem Menschen geteilt wurde? Würde sich ihr aller Schicksal verbinden oder bliebe die Magie dieser Frucht erfolglos? Dann sah Sora, wie Kairi und Riku ihm entgegenliefen und er stellte den Teller mit den Stücken der Frucht auf den Baumstamm neben ihm.

„Was ist denn so dringend, dass wir so schnell hier sein mussten?", fragte Riku erstaunt, während Kairi schnell auswich, um Riku nicht umzurennen. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Legende der Papoufrucht?", fragte Sora lächelnd. Beide nickten nur und Sora erklärte: „Bevor wieder eine neue Reise beginnt, möchte ich – er nahm den Teller vom Baumstamm – dies hier mit euch teilen". „Mit uns?", fragten Kairi und Riku gleichzeitig und sahen einander erstaunt an. Sora lächelte verlegen bevor er antwortete: „Ja, mit euch". „A – aber …"., stotterte Kairi und Riku ergänzte: „… das funktioniert doch nur mit zwei Menschen die sich … lieben". Sora seufzte, setzte sich auf den Baumstamm und gab seinen Freunden zu verstehen, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß"., begann Sora weiter zu reden. Er holte tief Luft bevor er weiter sprach: „Hier geht es nicht darum, wen ich liebe oder mit wem ich mein Leben verbringen will. Hier geht es darum, dass ein starkes Herz sein Licht und seinen Schatten braucht, um weiterhin stark sein zu können". Kairi und Riku zuckten mit den Schultern bevor Kairi besorgt fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Bevor Sora antworten konnte, war Riku aufgestanden und hatte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt: „Nein, ist er nicht. Er hat Fieber, die Sonne ist ihm wohl zu sehr zu Kopf gestiegen". Sora schob Riku mit der linken Hand etwas unsanft beiseite und sagte leicht verärgert: „Lass das. Ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung, ich weiß was ich tue". „Bist du sicher?", fragte Riku lachend.

Sora seufzte bevor er weiter sprach: „Ich wurde vom Schlüsselschwert erwählt, weil ich ein starkes Herz habe. Dieses jedoch hätte ich nicht, wenn es euch nicht gebe". Er sah Kairi an, nahm ihre Hand und sagte: „Du bist mein Licht, dass mir die Kraft gibt, auch weiterzukämpfen, wenn es für mich aussichtslos erscheint. Nur deiner bedingungslosen Liebe und deinem Vertrauen habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht einfach aufgab und alles seinem Schicksal überließ". Dann stand er auf und nahm Rikus Hand: „Du bist mein Schatten, der mir die Kraft gibt, nicht nur mit meiner Macht und Stärke sondern auch mit klarem Verstand zu kämpfen. Nur deiner brüderlichen Liebe, deiner Freundschaft und deinem Vertrauen habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich die Kraft hatte, dich – euch – zu retten". Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Deshalb wollte ich die Papoufrucht mit euch teilen, weil ich möchte, dass unser aller Schicksal für immer miteinander verbunden ist und … damit wir nie mehr getrennt werden können".

Kairi und Riku waren bei diesen Worten die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und sie schafften es nur schwer diese zurückzuhalten. Dass sie in jeder Situation auf Sora zählen konnten, wussten sie, doch wie wichtig sie ihm waren, war ihnen erst jetzt bewusst. „Nur um uns das zu sagen …", begann Kairi und umarmte Sora zärtlich, bevor Riku für sie weiter sprach: „… hättest du dir nicht diese Mühe zu machen brauchen" und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Sora lächelte seine Freunde an, zog Kairi zärtlich mit dem linken Arm an sich, legte seinen rechten Arm um Rikus Taille und sagte ebenso ergriffen: „Danke, dass ich immer auf euch zählen kann". Und gemeinsam sahen sie dem Sonnenuntergang zu, der Destiny Island in ein wunderschönes Meer aus Licht und Schatten tauchte.


End file.
